SOCRATES (tutorial)
Welcome to Millennium City, {name}. I only wish your arrival was under better circumstances. Still, your appearance in our city could not have been better timed. We desperately need your help against the Qularr! ''The Qularr are an insectoid alien race with advanced organic weapons and technology. Their invasion fleet appeared in the skies above the city this morning without any warning and launched a savage attack that has left much of the city in flames. :- 'SOCRATES __ToC__ '''SOCRATES' is the Champions' super crime-fighting computer. During the Qularr invasion that occurs during the Millennium City Tutorial it serves as an informational resource and rallying point for character after first being created. :* For the SOCRATES terminals existing outside the tutorial, see: SOCRATES Missions ''The Qularr must be stopped! :- 'SOCRATES Begins Missions * 1 Heroes Wanted * 1 Seeding Frenzy * 1 Gear Up * 1 Chip off the Old * 1 Millennium's Mayor Ends Missions * 1 Meet SOCRATES Tutorial Text ''Be careful, {name}. The Qularr invaders are without mercy! :- '''SOCRATES Missions :''Missions are tasks your hero can complete. They range in difficulty to simply meeting someone new to saving the world from your arch-enemy's death ray. :''When you interact with a contact with an available mission, clicking on the mission name displays the mission details: what you must do to complete the mission and the rewards offered for doing so. Clicking the "Accept" button assigns the mission you your hero. You can review the details of the mission at any time by looking in your mission journal (opened with the "j" key). :''Socrates has a mission for your hero now. Read the details and then accept it. Waypoints :''Waypoints are markers that appear on your map (opened with the "m" key) and minimap to help you navigate. There are three types of waypoints associated with missions: :''Area Waypoints: Area waypoints appear on the map as shaded circles or ovals. The shaded area is the general location of a mission objective; the objective can be found somewhere within this circle. Hovering your mouse over an area waypoint displays the name of the mission that it is associated with. :''Dot Waypoints: Dot waypoints appear on the map as a small dot. These waypoints show the exact location of a mission objective. Hovering your mouse over a point waypoint displays the name of the mission that it is associated with. :''Contact Waypoint: Contact waypoints appear on the map as either an exclamation point or a question mark. They mark the location of a contact with active missions for your hero. Tracking Mission Progress :''Once you have an active mission you can track your hero's progress in the Heads-Up Display (HUD). :''Click on the small bar marked with arrows at the bottom of the mini-map in the upper right corner of the screen to open your mission tracker. The objectives for your active missions appear in the tracker and update automatically. Completed objectives turn green. Once all objectives are completed the mission is finished. If the mission must be turned in to a contact for a reward, that contact's name will appear in the tracker. Hero Points :''It takes more than super powers to make a hero. It is what you do with your powers that demonstrates your true character. :''They say virtue is its own reward, but in Champions Online, like defeating nefarious villains or saving a city from alien invasion are also rewarded with Hero Points. :''Your character gains Hero Points for defeating enemies and completing missions. Hero Points are displayed as stars at the bottom of your hero's portrait. Partially filled stars appear dimmed. The maximum number of Hero Points possible is 5. :''Hero Points affect your hero's combat performance. A Hero Point total of 2 allows your hero to perform as expected. Lower totals reduce your hero's effectiveness in combat, while totals greater than 2 increase effectiveness. :''Your Hero Point total is reduced by 1 each time you are defeated in combat. Category:Millennium City Tutorial/NPCs